


Remembrance

by Sirenescence



Series: 5 Days of Wonder [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I needed to let these feels out, SPOILERS YE BE WARNED, not intended to be WonderBat but its okay if you see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: “I didn’t mean to bring up the pain from your past…” Bruce’s modulated voice rumbled lowly. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on her overheated neck.With a shaky exhale, Diana lifted her head to meet his eyes.“You didn’t bring it up, Bruce,” Diana choked out, she inhaled sharply “the pain has always been here.”Day 5 of 5 Days of Wonder





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WONDER WOMAN
> 
> Spoilers are ahead!

There was never a day that went by where Diana did not think of Captain Steve Trevor.

In all honesty, his presence in her life did not even take up a fraction of her long lifetime, but in that little stretch of time, he had changed her life. For the better. 

His death; it had broken her. She had never before felt such pain, such loss. Not when she saw her sisters die at the hands of the Germans, or when Antiope died in her arms. Not even when she left her mother behind, never to return. 

The anguish had been encompassing, it had unlocked the devastating power that she was born with. She had almost fallen, she had almost joined her crazed half-brother and destroyed mankind. But Steve. 

_Steve_

_“I love you!”_

Diana’s eyes scrunched shut as her hands twisted in the blanket on her lap. Tears burned at the back of her eyes.

Even after all of these years.

The cool evening air of Paris wafted into the open window of her hotel room. The clock on the beside reading 2:34 AM.

She couldn’t sleep.

That damn picture had pulled still healing wounds wide open again, and she sat there riding out the pain as it oozed out of her in waves. She rested her forehead on her knees as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. 

A soft thud sounded by the window followed by quiet footsteps padding across the carpeted floor toward the bed she sat upon. A gloved hand was placed on the back of her flushed neck. Diana flinched slightly at the contact. 

“I didn’t mean to bring up the pain from your past…” Bruce’s modulated voice rumbled lowly. His thumb rubbing soothing circles on her overheated neck. 

With a shaky exhale, Diana lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“You didn’t bring it up, Bruce,” Diana choked out, she inhaled sharply “the pain has always been here.” 

A sharp sob ripped from her throat as the hand on the back of her neck pulled her forward to rest against Bruce’s chest. Burying her face, Diana cried brokenly as she wound her arms around his torso to clutch at his dark cape. His gloved hand stroked through her dark hair while his other arm wound around her shaking frame. 

_“I wish we had more time. I love you!”_

Another sob escaped through her clenched teeth as she pulled Bruce closer and whispered to nothing, her voice muffled against the Bat’s chest.

“I-I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> This movie broke me....
> 
> It was amazing! I did not expect to fall in love with Diana and Steve's relationship as much as I did. Don't get me wrong, I never disliked the pairing but I never really connected with them. Until now.
> 
> I know this is pretty short but I honestly wasn't planning on posting anything today until this hit me.
> 
> Diana would not truly be over Steve dying. Her first love. And with Bruce sending that picture, it brought up painful memories. And Bruce knew that, he would have totally gone to check on her. As a friend or maybe more, you can read it either way!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed '5 Days of Wonder' even though all the stories leading up to now are officially non-canon. Let me know what you thought of this one!


End file.
